


Animal

by Heavenlyblood



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dibs like over 20, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia, Yandere Dib, no beta reader we die like men, submissive zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlyblood/pseuds/Heavenlyblood
Summary: Dib couldn't expose Zim to the world. So he'll just keep his little secret all to himself.





	Animal

Months of contemplating have came to an end. Dib finally took a stance. After graduating High Skool, Dib stopped pursuing Zim and decided to focus his attention towards the opportunities his father has provided and gifted him. It wasn't unitl a few months ago that he has internally debated to himself if he should even investigate the alien again. It took him years to gain respect and validation from his peers and family after he dropped his dilemma with Zim. However, Dib wasn't Dib without Zim. Until this day, he decided to pursue the alien again.

It was late in the afternoon, 7:15pm to be exact. The sun begun to set, Dib just finished his fair share of exercise for the day at the local gym. Ever since puberty struck him, he sprouted rapidly like a tree. Growing to be a whooping 6'3, he begun to exercise once he entered college. It wasn't far off the apple tree that tall genes ran in the family line, Gaz grew up to be 5'10 and their father was 6'6. However, their height wasn't an issue to Dib, it was the fact that Dib begun to resemble more and more like his father. It was uncanny even, whenever he wears his lab coat people would sometimes mistaken him for his father. Guess it was just really good genetic makeup, Dib thought. 

Wearing black sweatpants, a blue v neck, and some running sneakers, Dib slung his duffel bag to his shoulder and left the gym. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would finally expose Zim. Through years of careful observations and analysis of Zim and his home, Dib conducted a small plan during his ride to Zim's humble abode. He'd already prepared his equipment stashed into his bag. A few alien hand cuffs, poisons, and cursing spells, you know the usual. Dib would have to get rid of the gnomes first and of course he wouldn't have to worry about GIR. GIR would let anyone in, all he had to worry about was Zim himself. 

Arriving at Zim's seemingly perfect home, Dib stood outside, not entering the gates as to not trigger the security alarms aka the gnomes. With the most simplest thing to mind, Dib picked up a couple of rocks and threw them at the gnome droids. Frailly built like man made gnomes i pure porcelain the rocks were the winners in this scenario. Conveniently easy, Dib thought. Too easy, those things were a pain to him as an adult, but now? This was comically easy. Feeling the crunch of shrapnel under his show as he stepped over the fragmented security, Dib was going to knock. Before he could, the door swung open to DIb's surprise and staring right at him was Zim's tiny robotic assistant, GIR. GIR in his little costume, holding a small beverage glowered at Dib for a while.

"Hi Mary! C'mon IN!" GIR exclaimed as his expression turned into pure bliss within seconds. The robot drank his beverage and walked over to the couch. Dib made a face at GIR and entered the home, closing the door behind him. 

"GIR! If that wretched mailman is outside again, let him know that I-AH!" Zim begun monolouging and broke into a startled scream once he witnessed Dib inside his base. 

"You! What are you doing here!" Zim snarled. "I'm here to finish what YOU'VE started Zim! I'm going to fulfill my destiny in exposing you!" Dib retaliated. 

"Exposing me? HA! You're so funny!" Zim cooed and initiated his PAK legs. The thin, wiry appendages protruded out, Zim sporting that signature zany smile that only the sane can't comprehend. 

"Must've finished your classes at the CLOWN college, eh Dib-thing?" Zim sassed. "I learned that from these STANS they call themselves..." Zim muttered. Dib rolled his eyes and charged at Zim. Targeting the front 2 legs from his PAK. 

"Computer-AUGH!" Zim fell as 2 of his PAK legs were severely damaged. Giving Dib the opportunity to smash the third one for Zim to stumble and fall on top of the remaining PAK leg.   
"Computer! Change local admin to guest account. Activate User number 2 to admin!Code: 50161!" Dib yelled. "Processing.."

"User number 2? How did you get a hold of my computer? COMPUTER! Obey your master!" Zim yelled, holding a threatening claw to the air. 

"Gir invites me over for tea sometimes while you're gone. Soooo, I made an account." Dib confessed and Zim turned around to glare at GIR . "GIR!" 

"MARY LIKES HIS TEA MEDIUM RARE!" GIR giggled and ran off. Dib glanced as GIR took off and faced back at Zim who was fuming in rage. 

"Administration transfer complete." The computer announced. 

Zim growled and took out his PAK legs in an instant, trying to threaten Dib with his newfound height. Alas, Dib was still taller even with the added height the little alien barely reaching shoulder level. The human reluctantly sighed and shoved the protruding PAK legs with ease. Zim fumbled with a gasp internally fearing for the first time. Dib grabbed one of the legs and broke the thin piece of machinery, proceeding to smash the others one until they were all broken.

"NOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL PAK!" Zim shouted and took out a miniature ray gun from one of his PAK's compartments. Tired of the same antiques from the alien, Dib roughly smacked the gun out of Zim's hand and shoved Zim to the ground.

Zim fell on the floor, scattering back with his feet. He tried to pull out another weapon, but Dib lunged over him. Locking Zim's wrists above the aliens head with one hand. Zim snarled and kicked all he could only receiving an amused look from Dib. 

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight? Show me the power of the mighty Irken Elite or so you say." Dib taunted with zero change to his tired expression. He was bored out of his mind. 

Zim in anger spat on Dib's face. Dib flinched at the translucent liquid that sprayed his cheek. "Zim, save it for the research." 

"You mean the same pitiful research you've been TRYING for over 20 years? You may have your hands on me now, Dib-filth. But, rest assure the moment you let go, I will destroy you." Zim hissed. 

Dib's lowered his gaze. Glaring at Zim with his intense honey eyes that were no rival to Zim's magenta orbs.

"I'm going to dissect every inch of your body, Zim. I'll expose you to the whole world and then people will believe me." Dib claimed as he begun to take off Zim's clothes. Zim protested, trying to nab at Dib in every way he could, but he was roughly held down to the floor. The pink dress torn apart, his slick black leggings exposed. His weak attacks were useless, he glared at Dib once again. Those big bug eyes, watery in anger and fear.

"H-how dare you! ZIM DOESN'T K-!" Dib placed a hand over Zim's mouth to muffle the screams. Zim glared at the human above him and tried biting, but to no avail had no effect on Dib. Zim whined underneath once he realized he came into contact with human germs, Dib reluctantly removed his hands. Continuing to observe Zim's submissive behavior. Zim spat out saliva and complained. 

"D-disgusting! GROSS!" He hacked, his eyes growing watery due to his disgust. "W-why?" Zim softly uttered. He was in vulnerable position, prone to submission. All he wanted to know was why?

"Why?" Dib lightly chuckled and smiled down. "Because you ruined me." Dib huffed and his small smile shifted into a frown. He glared down at Zim. Dib's height made him seem intimidating to Zim to the point where the little alien shrunk in shame. 

"You were the one who took my childhood away from me! My life was in complete turmoil because of you...My own family saw me as some kind of freak for trying to expose the truth. It took me 10 years just to be SEEN as normal!" Dib loudly stated, not moving his cold glare from Zim. He then softened is face and deceptively smiled. 

"Keyword: SEEN. I'll admit I wasn't the most socially inept kid in the playground, but even I didn't deserve to be killed by freaking stuffed pigs of all things, Zim!" Zim sheepishly smiled and turned his head to the side and in retaliation Dib gripped Zim's arms harder in order to get the alien to directly make eye contact. It worked.

"SO...What will you do to THE MIGHTY Zim now that you have captured me? Are you going to 'expose' me? Show the world that you're still that HEINOUS freak? It's self sabotage and I will remain bothered." Zim smirked.

"It's a lose lose for you, Dib-stink. Zim always wins." The sleazy alien continued to smile. 

Dib thought this over for a while. Casually letting go of Zim, he went over to fetch his duffel bag. Zim tried to run away, his shuffling alerted Dib who casually picked him up from the waist like a rag doll cat. 

"I may have lost the battles, but definitely not the war." Dib grinned. 

"EH? What war? Stupid humans can't even win wars with each other. What makes you think you can win over an IRKEN ELITE?!" Zim yelled in confusion. Dib rolled his eyes and he knelt down, placing his knee on top of Zim's backside. 

"HEY! HEY!" Zim yelled onto the cold tile floor in fear that Dib would tamper his PAK . However, his fears were gone once he realized that his arms were tied together. Not just tied from arm to arm, but handcuffed as well. Handcuffed with the same alien cuffs Dib tired using as a child. What in the world?

Dib got up to inspect and nodded in approval. 

"What's the meaning of this?! GARBAGE!" Zim screeched and squirmed, trying to stand up. Dib held back a laugh watching the alien try to wiggle his way out of the intricately knotted ropes. "YOU THINK THIS CAN HOLD ZIM BACK?! STOP LAUGHING!" 

"N-no. I KNOW it'll hold you b-back, ahaha!" Dib laughed. Zim growled in anger and stared at the human. Zim continued to shriek, feeling utter humiliation deep down inside.   
His base compromised, PAK ruined, the mighty soldier fallen and reduced into a screaming mess. Above all else, done by a human who is currently laughing down at him, face flushed at the amusement of Zim's distress. Dib crouched down to meet Zim at eye level. His face tinted pink down to the tips of his ears. 

"Y'know for a ruthless species, you're all kinda cute in a plush kind of way?" Dib confessed with a light smile.

Zim looked mortified at being called cute, his antenna raised up in alert. "CUTE!? W-what're you going to do to me?" Zim hastily murmured. He was already subjected to humiliation, he just wants to get whatever Dib was planning over with. 

"Hmm, I WAS going to dissect you..." Dib muttered and took off his glasses to carefully place them into his duffel bag. 

"But, I think I'll just keep you instead. If I can't expose you to the world then you don't get to have it. Besides, my reputation will still be fine, no one will care if you went missing, heck, maybe I'll dissect you later on. Just without the whole world knowing? Man, that sounds pretty good, don't you think?" Dib exclaimed. 

"Keep me? You can't KEEP an INVADER. You're digging you're own grave, insolent fool!" Zim shouted. 

"Watch me, space boy. After all, you are MY secret. I'll keep you alive for as long as I want-or until I have all the info I need anyways. As much as I'd like your autopsy tape to be named after me, a better option is just keeping you to myself." Dib shrugged as he nonchalantly took off his shirt.

Zim made a face knowing that there were better alternatives than those 2 options Dib provided. Zim gazed upon Dib's torso watching the shirt be thrown off. Dib had a nice build to his lean frame, he wasn't bulging from muscles nor was he lean enough to be lithe. His body was just sturdy, he was truly going down the path to looking like an exact replica of his father. 

"Like what you see?" Dib teased. Zim hadn't realize that how long he was staring. Trying to remain as composed as he could he coughed and faced his attention towards the side. The first thing Dib did was hover a hand over Zim's soft torso. Zim instinctively looked, his antennas raised up, jaw tight. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to explore an alien body..."

"You filthy, vile degenerate!" Zim barked. Dib blushed at Zim's squeaky voice. He begun to breath heavily as a small smile formed from the corner of his lips. 

"I-I know." He smiled at Zim with lust filled eyes. Soft lashes and half lidded eyes gazed upon the creature before him. Dib xenophilic behavior concerned Zim for a moment, however, it was no surprise that Dib would be a xenophile. How could he resist Zim anyways? Zim was irresistible to anyone even by Irken standards. Or so how the alien thought about himself anyways. 

"I can't wait to make you mine. My experiment, my research, my pet...I've dedicated so much time to you. I deserve you." Dib's honey eyes twinkled in pure lust. His personality switched in a flash, uncharacteristically of him to say something so intimate. Nonetheless, creepily. 

He squeezed a part of Zim's torso and watched as the alien flinched by the contact. Dib's light smile grew wider in excitement. He trailed his hand down to Zim's lower waist. 

"D-dib..." The alien breathed helplessly. His eyes pleaded, but Dib had no idea whether they pleaded for desire or help.

Whatever the case was, he didn't care. Upon hearing Zim, Dib hooked his hand from the waist band of the leggings and ripped them off. Embarrassed at his nudity Zim tried to close his legs and whined once Dib forcefully spread his legs open. Dib took a good look at Zim's genitals. It was a clean small slit, darker in color on the outside folds proceeding to soften into a pink within the center of the opening. It was dripping in a pink translucent substance and Dib licked his lips. Placing a finger near the entrance, he lightly traced over the opening. Zim winced and tried his best to not moan. Dib noticed how conflicted the alien was and licked his lips. He placed a finger inside and that was when Zim broke. Zim moaned softly as the digit entered his walls. 

"AM I digging my own grave? I mean, you're going to be the death of me if you keep moaning like that." Dib sneered and Zim closed his eyes shut as Dib entered another finger. 

Earning another moan from Zim, the alien dare not face the enemy in this state. "S-shut up...!" Was all Zim could manage. "Aw, c'mon baby, look at me." Dib cooed placing a finally third digit to the small entrance. 

"A-ah, hah!" Zim breathing became erratic and heavy. He felt full, hot, submissive, and embarrassed all antonyms to the Irken status he had. "Fuck, I'm going to keep you up all night." Dib admitted, his face tinted pink. 

Dib took out his fingers and licked his lips, Zim stopped moaning. The alien was in a trance like heat, mouth parted and eyes lidded he looked at Dib slightly confused once the human stopped finger fucking him.

Dib's pants felt tight. In fact, they were slightly wet due to the pre cum leaking out. He bit his bottom lips as he dropped the pants down to his knees, boxers included. 

"P-please. That's not going to fit in me!" Zim blushed furiously, his antenna raised up and his shoulder's squared. 

"OH, it will, Zim. It will..." Dib smirked, his cock was red, heavy in blood and adrenaline. By the Tallest, Zim was in both awe and in denial. Dib positioned himself towards Zim's entrance. Slowly going inside letting Zim take him inch by inch, he felt Zim's walls clench around him, tightly. He stopped for a moment to hiss in union with Zim, until he could go down a few more inches. 

"Hah, ah- Zim-ah! Y'you're so damn tight." Dib huffed and Zim offered no response. Zim was far into the heat to voluntarily talk. 

'I'm going to tie you up...lock you up in a cage-" Dib grunted. He begun to slow down, grinding onto that sweet spot that made Zim mewl into the air. Zim's eyelids were heavy, his eyes glassy by the haze of heat he's stuck. "I'll lock you up until you start screaming for my name, ngh-." Dib breathed onto Zim's skin. 

"...And if you try to escape-" Dib said and bit onto Zim's fragile neck. He bruised and licked onto the wound as he pleased, all Zim could do was hiss in retaliation clenching his legs onto Dib;s waist harder. "I'll break every bone you own until your crawling towards me-beginning to be fucked."

"D-dib, I can't!" Zim whined, Dib clenched onto Zim's skin harder. Increasing his speed, he roughly fucked Zim to place. 

"You're getting close-" Dib whispered and nuzzled Zim. Zim scraped his claws underneath Dib's shirt and onto the humans back. Surely to leave some scarring, he felt the light wet stains of blood onto the humans back. 

"Ngh! I-I'm gonna cum!" Dib cautioned. Zim hissed and huffed under Dib's increasingly hard grip. The slow thrust became rapid and erratic. Messy and wet, Zim's walls accepted all the torture. 

Dib slammed onto Zim once he orgasmed, locking the two in place. Zim's body twitched fevertly and din't let go, sinking his claws onto Dib's back to bring them closer. The human's heavy breathing and rhythmic heartbeat was the only white noise to the whole flood. It took a few minutes until their irregular breathing reverted to normal. Dib shakily composed himself, his cock sliding itself out of Zim's entrance. Cum filled walls leaked out Zim and onto the floor. Once Dib pulled out Zim instantly went limp and flopped onto the ground. He looked genuinely dead as if this was a whole crime scene. Dib huffed and wiped some sweat off his forehead, glancing at Zim's body, marked by yours truly. 

"W-was...was I suppose to cum inside...?" Dib drawled watching Zim struggle to get up. Ultimately, Zim couldn't due to the mixture of pain and pleasure overpowering his body. 

"N-no." Zim coughed from the floor, angered yet satisfied. 

"Guess you'll be staying here with 1 more, permanently." Dib mocked Zim with a smile plastered on his face. That daunting smile of an animal.


End file.
